God Eater: Zero Arc
by NomadicValkyrie
Summary: Set in a post-apocalyptic Japan in the year 2071. The world has been mostly destroyed by mysterious monsters known as the Aragami. An organization known as Fenrir was made to exterminate Aragami using 'God Arcs', weapons. Those who specialize in exterminating Aragami are known as God Eaters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first ever fanfiction so I'm aware it's not that great. Constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated. I'll be uploading chapters often as I can so please be patient with me, thank you**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to God Eater or its characters. I do own the rights to the leading protagonist however**

* * *

The city lied in ruins. Aragami were lingering about trying to find every available scrap of food they could. Hurried footsteps could be heard from a distance then suddenly, a cry of pain rang out throughout the desecrated city. The sound of fighting filled the air along with a sharp metallic smell. With a loud thud, the Fallen Ogretail had succumbed to its wounds. A tall man with blonde hair stood before the felled creature with a look of indifference, his variant scythe slung over his shoulder.

"Tsk. Never a dull moment in the Far East." The man stated aloud as he turned and left the lifeless creature to lay in a pool of its own blood.

The sunlight began to recede by the time the man had made it back to HQ. He'd been out since dawn hunting down Ogretails and Dreadpikes as per his orders relayed from Hibari Takeda, the Far East Branch's operator. She had taken over for the original operator Sakuya Tachibana, who had gotten married then left for maternity leave when she had a child.

"Welcome back Luka!" Kota, captain of the Far East's 1st unit, said cheerfully as he waved at the blonde haired man.

Luka remained silent as he put away his god arc and headed off to the lounge, completely ignoring Kota's greeting.

Kota rubbed the back of his head. "Still as talkative as ever I see..." He mumbled after Luka was out of earshot then went about his business.

Once in the lounge, as per usual, Luka heard arguing coming from Erina and Emil, causing him to groan in annoyance. These two were always at it, but Luka could never seem to get used to it. He especially didn't like having to listen to it when he got back from being out all day fighting Aragami. Taking a seat at the counter, Mutsumi shot him an apologetic smile. She was the only one who Luka didn't mind being around since she was always sweet to him and didn't mind that he wasn't really talkative.

"The usual please Mutsumi." Luka spoke softly, stifling a yawn.

"Coming right up!" Mutsumi said cheerfully. After a few moments she placed a yellow can and a plate that had a BLT on it in front of the man and smiled.

"Thank you." Luka said, giving the young girl a slight smile of his own, stifling yet another yawn.

"Luka you shouldn't push yourself so hard." Mutsumi commented, her smile softening to a look of worry.

Luka said nothing as he ate his sandwich and drank his beer. He knew she was only worried about him, but he could take care of himself. He needed to fight Aragami. God Eaters had no other purpose than this. He couldn't expect her to understand though. She was only nine years of age and not a God Eater after all. Luka also had his own personal reasons for wanting to see every last Aragami dead and gone from this world. It was eleven years ago that Luka had lost the one thing most precious to him. His sister Reina was only nine years of age, the same age as Mutsumi, when she died. He and his sister had been wandering the ruins exploring when they stumbled upon a Varja feeding. Luka watched in fear and horror as the Varja killed his sister right in front of him. When he turned sixteen he became a God Eater willingly to avenge his sister's death. He vowed to kill every Aragami he could for as long as he lived. People were shocked at how well he connected with his god arc, almost as if he was destined to become a God Eater. Since then he's always been highly regarding by Fenrir and is a legend among other God Eaters of various branches. He chose to stay in the Far East however seeing that it was where he grew up, where his sister had died. He felt staying was the only way to remain close to her in an emotional sense.

After he finished his meal, he gave Mutsumi a slight nod as a thank you and headed off to the training room section of the Far East Branch HQ. He felt he had been slower in the battle against the Fallen Ogretail and figured brushing up on his movements would be ideal. Luka would often spend his time either training or out killing Aragami which caused alarm among his peers and even the director of the Far East Branch. One time he even passed out in the halls due to exertion and Licca found him. She gave him a good scolding too, but like everything everyone told him when it came to his health or his attitude he brushed it off. He hated when people would tell him how to take care of himself. Why should he have to if he couldn't even take care of his own sister? Luka spent hours in the training room, killing off as many digitalized Aragami as possible. He was venting because of what happened to his sister. Not a moment went by where he didn't recall that horrible day. His body seethed with rage as he cut down the last few remaining Aragami in the room then suddenly a familiar redheaded boy came in.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you Luka." Kota remarked.

Luke leveled his variant scythe over his shoulders as he turned his head to look back at the one who had interrupted his training. "What is it?" He questioned , his tone cold and even.

Kota rubbed his head anxiously. "Sorry to just come in on ya but we're throwing a welcome party for the guys that came from Friar and I was wondering if you wanted to join."

"I'll pass." Luka said, his tone still as cold and even as before.

"Well, if ya change your mind, we'll all be in the lounge area." Kota said as he backed out of the room slowly then disappeared a few seconds later.

Luka kept a watchful eye on him as he left the heaved a heavy sigh as soon as the boy was both out of sight and out of earshot. He'd heard stories about the God Eaters from Friar. They were a group of renowned fighters, almost as renowned as Luka himself, but he didn't care who was popular or who was the best when it came to killing Aragamis. He had one goal. Kill as many Aragamis as possible so long as he lived, for Reina. A goal he vowed to keep. There were always plenty of Aragami to kill so it's not as if he needed to worry about not keeping his word. After he put up his god arc he then headed off to the showers. He had been training for hours and hours so he really needed one after working up that kind of sweat. He was proud however that his movements improved. He'd even come up with new strategies to fight certain Aragamis. On his way to the shower room he happened to pass by the lounge, where the other God Eaters had been gathered to give the new God Eaters their welcoming party. He could hear sounds of laughter on the other side of the door. He didn't feel left out in the slightest. In fact, he much preferred being alone as opposed to being in big groups of people. The only other person who he really got along with well and understood his quirks was his sister Reina. _Reina..._ He thought to himself silently. He could see her smiling face clearly as if she were standing right in front of him this very moment. He smiled slightly to himself as he recalled the way she would laugh and tease him for being standoffish and anti-social, but his smile quickly faded as the images of the Caligula over his sister's lifeless body came to mind. His jaw clenched and his eyes shut tight as he hit his fist against the wall. Someone just happened to be walking by at that very moment and stopped.

"Are you alright?" A soft voice questioned.

Luka turned his head slightly to see a woman standing beside him, her hair was a soft melon color and it reached far down her back. Her eyes were an olive green and her features were twisted into an expression of worry and concern. Yuno Ashihara. Luka knew this young woman well. She was a well known idol throughout the devastated world who had been traveling as part of Fenrir's publicity campaign to promote satellite bases.

"I'm alright." He stated, his tone even and full of shame.

Yuno looked into his cobalt eyes and saw sorrow which made her features twist even more. "Are you sure? You look rather troubled..." She replied, her tone shaky and full of genuine concern.

Luka straightened himself out and met her gaze. "Sorry to trouble you Miss Ashihara. I'll be on my way now." He said as he walked on towards the Far East barracks, not even bothering to look back at the young woman who still an apparent look of concern coloring her features, cursing himself mentally at how he allowed anyone to see him like that.

The next day Luka had been out yet again hunting Aragami, but this time he had a tagalong. Kota had been assigned to work with Luka in helping to clear out some Dreadpikes and a Gboro-Gboro. Luka thought he could handle it alone, but he was in no position to argue with orders from the higher ups so he figured he'd just deal with it this time. Kota wasn't a bad person or anything, Luka had really just preferred to be on his own. Once they were at the sector where the Aragami had been sighted they immediately jumped out of the transport vehicle and ran straight into the fray head on. Kota had pulled out his assault rifle while Luka charged in wielding his variant scythe, slashing at anything in his way.

"That dude's WAY too reckless." He said as he kept shooting the lone Aragami that were trying to surround Luka.

Shortly after all the Dreadpikes had been taken care of, the Gboro-Gboro made an appearance. Luka stopped dead in his tracks, his expression serious as he stared down the creature.

"What's he doing?" Kota questioned aloud.

Luka took in a deep breath then lunged at the creature, slashing away at the bonds covering the creature's weak points. The bonds broke with a shatter and Luka took that chance slash away at the Gboro-Gboro as it collapsed weakly. Kota had also been raining fire down upon it from afar with his assault gun while Luka was up close and personal with the Aragami. He excelled more at ranged fighting over jumping head long into battle anyways.

With a fierce yell, Luka slashed at the Gboro-Gboro with one fell swing, cleaving the creature in half and causing blood to spray everywhere, even getting on Luka himself.

"Whoa..." Kota uttered, taken aback by the sight before him.

Luka looked down at the lifeless Aragami and grunted slightly then turned on his heel and headed back to where Kota had been, blood smeared on his face. Kota could only look in awe. _This dude is the coolest!_ He thought to himself.

"Nice job out there Luka!" He shouted, giving the blonde haired man a celebratory thumbs up and grinned widely.

Luka stopped in front of the redheaded boy and remained silent, suddenly collapsing at his feet.

Kota rushed to his side quickly and lifted him off the ground slightly in his arms.

"Hibari! I need medical assistance right away! Luka collapsed all of a sudden!" He shouted through the radio. "C'mon Luka... ya can't pass out now man." He said, lightly shaking Luka's unconscious body.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! I'm back with yet another chapter update. I'm trying to do this daily, but life ya know? Well, anyways, onto chapter 2!**

**P.S. This chapter is mostly filler and introductions to new characters and events**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own God Eater. I do own the main protagonist however**

* * *

"C'mon Luka!" Reina shouted as she ran on ahead, climbing over the rubble and debris.

Luka tried his best to keep up with his little sister, but his efforts were in vain. "Slow down Reina! You're too fast..." He hollered back, panting.

"You're just too slow!" Reina yelled back. "Hurry up already!"

Luka looked up to see his sister standing out in the open, waving her arms around widely when suddenly, a Varja appeared out of nowhere, right behind her. The last expression he saw on his sister's face was an innocent smile before the Varja had consumed her whole...

Luka awoke abruptly, startling the young man that had been sitting by his bedside for what seemed a good while.

"Jesus Luka! You about nearly gave me a heart attack." Kota exclaimed, jumping up from his seat.

Luka looked over at him, his expression twisting to one of anguish. "Where am I?" He questioned.

"You're in the infirmary. You passed out after the battle with the Gboro-Gboro a few days ago." Kota responded, as he sat back down in chair with a heavy sigh. "You really had me worried you know."

Luka didn't respond. He knew he'd been overexerting himself a lot lately, but he didn't care. All he cared about was doing his duty as a God Eater and that duty was killing Aragami. He was about to get up from his bed when suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, prompting him to sit back down on the bed.

"Whoa, take it easy man." Kota said. "Did you miss the part where I said you passed out? No way am I going to just let you walk out of here without the doctor's ok."

Luka glared at him, causing the boy to remove his hand from his shoulder quickly. He absolutely hated sitting around and not doing anything so no way was he going to lay in a hospital bed another few days.

Kota saw the annoyance in his eyes and figured that maybe they could come to a sort of compromise. "If you're that adamant about not being in bed anymore then maybe we can talk to the doc after she's cleared you. Sound good?" He said smiling widely.

Luka grunted in response to this. Very rarely did he ever listen to what was best for himself, but he figured this was one argument he wasn't going to win and left it be. Suddenly, the door to the infirmary room Luka had been in opened and a woman sitting in a wheelchair had come in. Luka didn't recognize her, but something about the woman was familiar to him. He stared her down cautiously as she approached his bed, a smile plastered on her face.

"Pardon the intrusion. Are you perhaps Luka Amane? I've been looking forward to meeting you at last." She stated.

Luka turned his attention to the young man that had been sitting beside him, a questioning look in his eyes.

"This is Dr. Rachel Claudius. She's here from Friar with Blood. She's also head of Aragami and God Arc Soldier research aboard Friar." Kota commented, noticing the questioning look Luka had.

"I see for once my reputation does not precede me." Rachel chuckled. "But it is as this young man said, I am Dr. Rachel Claudius. Vice Chief Supervisor of the Fenrir Friar Branch."

Luka turned his attention back to the woman. He just couldn't shake the feeling that he knew her somehow from somewhere. "What did you want from me?" He questioned, his gaze met with hers keenly.

"You don't remember me do you Luka?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

Luka tried his hardest to remember, but the fact was that he just couldn't place her.

"Well, no matter. Someday you either will or won't remember. It makes no difference." Rachel sighed, her tone indifferent.

Luka looked puzzled. Why would this woman come this far out just to recruit him? What was her motive? What is she hoping to gain from this? These questions rampaged through Luka's mind. A complete stranger wanted him to join her elite group of God Eaters. Not that he was disinterested. If it meant he'd be able to keep fighting Aragami he was all for it, but the timing was almost a little too suspect.

Rachel noticed his puzzled look and figured he was thinking, Why him? "I heard about your prowess from various members of Far East Branch's 1st Unit. Blood could use fighters like you." She stated honestly.

Luka looked over at Kota, almost as if he expected him to answer for him.

"This is awesome Luka! Blood is like the elite of the elite!" Kota praised, earning a slight chuckle from the woman.

Luka pondered this decision silently. He wanted more than anything to fight Aragami, to avenge the unfortunate death of his sister. He wanted these things more than anything and so came to a decision. "I'll join..." He mumbled. "I'll join Blood if it means I can kill Aragami."

Rachel saw the resolute look in his eyes. She could see just how serious he was about this, knowing his exact reasons for accepting such a position. "Welcome to the Blood Unit then, Luka Amane." She said, smiling more to herself than to him.

Kota cheered happily for Luka as the woman turned and left the room. "Man this is so cool! Joining Blood is almost like a dream come true!" He said, jumping up and down gleefully.

Luka ignored this and simply turned over in his bed, facing away from the young man who'd still been excitedly cheering. _Who really was that woman...?_

The next day, when Luka had fully recovered, Kota threw another party. This time it was to congratulate Luka on joining Blood. He'd arranged for all the current members of Blood to be there to meet their newest member. Luka had not wanted such an extravagant event held for him, but there was no arguing with Kota on it so he allowed it to slide for the time being.

"My name is Julius Visconti, captain of Blood." A tall man greeted gracefully. "I am told you will be joining my team as of today."

Luka remained silent, looking at the other man keenly. He didn't particularly enjoy the idea of taking orders from someone, but he figured he couldn't possibly be all bad if he was the captain of such an elite group.

"This is our vice captain, Hiro Kamui and the rest of Blood, Nana Kozuki, Gilbert McLane, Romeo Leoni, and Ciel Alencon. We all look forward to working with you." Julius continued.

"Luka Amane." Luka stated plainly, his expression as cold and still as stone.

"Well met." Julius replied. "I've heard you have quite the reputation here in the Far East, is that correct?"

"Depends on what you mean by reputation." Luka commented coldly.

"I've heard you're a renowned God Eater. We could certainly use someone like you that's for sure." Julius stated.

Luka looked around at the gathered Blood team. To him, they all looked pretty amatuer, but even he knew not to judge a book and all that. "I hope I don't fail to impress." He said.

"I very much doubt you will Luka. Here in Blood we each work together as a team. We're not out to be the best fighter there is, we're here to put a stop to the Aragami and restore the world." Julius countered.

"Look, I'm not a big team player so just point in a direction and I'll try and follow." Luka stated honestly.

"I thought that at first about myself too, until I met Blood that is." A man in the purple jacket commented. "Blood is different. Blood is family so to be part of it means trying to work together."

"Well said Gil!" A small girl with short black hair chimed in.

"I agree." The girl wearing a white blouse said.

Luka sighed internally. _Blood is family...? I don't need anymore family..._ Luka thought. He hated when people tried to associate themselves in such a way with him. Reina had been all the family he could ever need and now she was gone. Forever. Never to come back no matter how hard he wished for her to.

The thought pained him. He hated himself for not being able to protect her properly. He hated the monster that killed her. He hated people who felt sorry for him. He was just so full of hate it ate away at him slowly, day by day.

Hiro noticed the anguished look in Luka's eyes. He felt sorry for him in that moment. He understood that something pained him deeply. "I'm new to Blood myself in a sense. If you ever need someone to talk to..." He trailed off, giving Luka a warm smile.

Luka was taken aback by this, cursing himself internally for allowing anyone to see his expressions. He was never used to people showing him genuine kindness. "Can't promise anything." He simply said, slightly chuckling to himself.

Hiro nodded in understanding. He didn't feel the need or even see reason to push the blonde haired man further on this. If he needed space then space was what he was going to get.

"Would you like an oden sammich?" Nana asked Luka, politely holding out a sandwich.

Luka looked at the girl in confusion for a few short moments before accepting the gift, chuckling slightly to himself. "Thanks..." He spoke quietly, earning a wide grin from the girl. _Maybe blood wouldn't be so bad after... These seem like alright enough people..._


End file.
